1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a database system.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, the necessity of at-home nursing/care is increasing due to social backgrounds of the medical treatment such as increase in medical expenses as the number of elderly people increases, changes in the disease structures, calculation of medical expenses according to the diagnosis procedure combination (DPC) method, reduction in the number of stay days in a hospital, and introduction of care insurance.
On the other hand, problems occur due to lack of knowledge of medical treatment of a person cared at home and his/her family, immature system of providing knowledge for nursing/care at home, and the like. In addition, a system to give knowledge and experience to nurses with no or little experience in sites of care is not ready. It is consequently an issue to be urgently worked out to construct the system for improving the quality of nursing.
To address the issue, various techniques are proposed. In the techniques, when data of a symptom is entered, various information is provided for the symptom, such as information of disease history and practice record, disease names and medical care performed for the diseases, diagnosis document of blood pressure, names of suspected diseases or of diseases to be paid his/her attention to and explanatory information thereof, disease information and medicine information for promoting the healing, and the like (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. H7-56947, 2002-342491, 2001-282538, 2003-22325, 2004-118566, and 2004-133774).
In the above techniques, however, only comment on a disease corresponding to a symptom and a general treatment for the disease are presented. The techniques have drawbacks such that the user cannot select information of a desired caring method, and an operation of making a desired caring method displayed is complicated.